


Being Brave

by Jess8589



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Periods, Protectiveness, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess8589/pseuds/Jess8589
Summary: This is the story of how you (OFC/reader that has been dubbed Jenna) and Bucky met and how you landed in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys! I'm so excited! I'm posting my very first story! *Squeee* I've actually got two others I've been writing but I've hit dead ends with those and this one just bloomed right on up! I'm not 100% sure where this story will take me, if it will be a nice long one or a short guy but we'll see. Also since this is my first post and I quite frankly don't know how to do this I may add or change tags as we go. Enjoy!!

Bucky had never heard anyone scream like this before. 

Sure he had witnessed several people screaming out of fear or pain. He was used to that. 

But this was something different. Had you always had such pale skin? Were your eyes that dark before? Did -

"Barnes, Jesus get your head out of the clouds" Stark barked. 

Bucky shook his head "Stark - I've never seen her like this, what - I mean - I don't know what to do" He stammered helplessly.

Stark swore under his breath "I don't either, but being here isn't a good place to start. We need to get her back to the tower"

Bucky glances at you. How the fuck had this happened? You guys were supposed to have a simple picnic and spend the day together. Somehow you had been snatched by some lunatic scientists and made you their newest guinea pig. They certainly wouldn't be making that mistake again.

He looked back at you, crouched against the wall - tears streaming down your face, your body trembling and those horrific screams that you kept releasing. Your normally smooth and soft hair was frazzled and the flimsy shirt they had put you in revealed multiple abrasions and cuts.

Bucky took a step towards you. You immediately pressed further into the wall and started screaming to leave you alone.

"No, please Jenna - you have to come with us. You know me, please - you will be safe with us" Bucky pleaded. He reached out a hand, to which you smacked away and launched at him.

You took him by surprise and the two of you fell over. You jumped up, and scrambled to get away. 

"Christ Barnes! Get up and get her!" Stark yelled.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt her!"

"I'll do it"

Steve nodded "Ok Nat, bring her back safely"

Nat dashed after you while the boys waited. A crash and several screams followed shortly after and they ran down to meet you guys.

Nat sat on top of you, and whereas normally during a rescue she looked immaculate, now her was askew and she had a busted lip. She was straddling you and holding your hands down. You were still screaming but were more angry than out of fear or pain now. 

Nat turned to look as the men approached.

"I think she's under some sort of hallucinogen. She had no idea who I am."

Steve nodded "This is definitely not her"

You gave a particular good buck with your hips and almost knocked Nat off. "She's a lot stronger than she used to be as well - or at least that I've ever seen before"

"Alright let's get her out of here, Bucky you are going to have to wrangle her on the jet." Stark commanded. 

Bucky nodded silently and approached you and Nat. As soon as he came into your view and locked eyes, your struggling and screaming stopped for just a brief second. 

Then it was over and you were once again fighting them. 

Bucky swallowed his emotions and took in the situation. If this was a regular rescue mission, and not saving his girlfriend, what would he do?

"Steve, do you have any thing we can secure her legs with? I can hold her but if she fights too much I may not be able to do so...safely"

Steve thought for a minute. "Stark do you have any tranqs on the jet? 

"No. Absolutely not. She already has God knows what flowing through her right now - who knows what something else might do to her!"

"Pal, listen we need to get her safely on the jet. She is clearly a flight risk. What if she manages to get away while we are in the air? We can't risk that" Steve said to his oldest friend. 

"Barnes, we can do this safely. JARVIS can monitor her vitals while we are en route. Right, J?"

"Absolutely sir. And if I may interject, being sedated would be a wise option at this point. Her heart rate is moderately tachycardic and her blood pressure is rising"

"Come on buddy, you know what you have to do"

Bucky stared at you - watching as you continued to scream and fight with Nat. You gave another buck of your hips and tried to flip her off sideways.

"Alright."

Stark ran off to the jet to grab the serum. As soon as you saw it, the anger seemed to leave and was replaced solely by fear. And for the first time since this ordeal started, you spoke.

"No! Nonononono pleeease, please don't! I'm so sorry. I won't do this again please just don't Please don't hurt me again!!"

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat. "Baby, please we are going to take care of you. No one will be hurting you again"

His words fell on deaf ears as Stark got closer and his hands reached your thigh. You kicked at him and Nat held you down firmer. Stark carefully raised the shirt, and they all got a glimpse of the bruises that were forming in the shape of handprints on your inner thighs.

"Jesus' Stark said quietly

Bucky felt his anger rise up again "Do it Stark. Now." He growled.

Stark grabbed your thigh and jammed the needle in. You let out a howl as the serum was administered. Slowly your ministrations became less violent and your eyelids became heavy.

Nat climbed off of you and Bucky gathered you up in his arms. You moaned and whimpered but didn't fight. The team boarded the jet silently.

Bucky laid you on a bed in the back and brushed the hair from your face. He watched you very closely - your breathing seemed to be evening out but you kept having random twitches.

"JARVIS, what is the update on Jenna's vitals" Bucky asked, eyes never leaving you. 

"Vitals are stabling out, yet still elevated"

"Why is she twitching like this?"

"I am not for certain, Sargeant Barnes, although it appears she may have had some damage to the nerves with the hallucinogen she was given"

Bucky ran a hand through his hair while he watched you somewhat resting. He thought about the first time he saw you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two y'all!

Well, to be more precise - he heard you and then saw you. He and Steve had been talking while waiting for Stark to get done with a meeting when he heard a loud, boisterous laugh. He frowned because it didn't sound familiar, and although he wasn't exactly a social butterfly around the Tower, he knew almost everyone here. 

He then saw you turn the corner and head toward him and Steve. You were on the phone laughing loudly at something someone was saying to you and wiping tears from your eyes. 

He watched as you politely nodded to them and didn't notice Steve was saying something until he got a punch on the arm.

"What the hell?" Bucky said rubbing his arm

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"No, sorry guess not" Bucky murmured. "Who was that, I've never seen her before?"

"I think Stark said something about hiring a new Assistant so it must be her. I think her name is...Erin? No...Jenna, I think that was her name"

"Assistant to who?"

Steve shrugged, clearly not picking up on the fact that Bucky normally didn't give a second thought about anyone that worked here. But he thought he wouldn't mind seeing you again, and maybe being the one making you laugh like that.

The next time he saw you was early morning in the kitchen. He usually tried to get there before everyone else, but this morning he just stood there and watched as you started the coffee pot while you hummed quietly. 

He realized he probably should have said something before you simultaneously turned around, spotted him and took a sip of your coffee all at once.

"Holy shit! Oh my God you scared the crap out of me" you gasped holding your chest.

"Sorry, not used to anyone else being in the kitchen"

"Ah, it's ok" you smiled as you wiped the coffee off your shirt "No harm done. I just wanted to get here before Steve got up and made his piss poor excuse for coffee. If I can see the bottom of my cup it is too weak for me, I'll tell ya"

You threw the paper towel away and held out your hand "I'm Jenna by the way. You must be James"

He stared at your hand, and then looked back up at you. 

You frowned, wrinkling your nose at him. "Do you not hand shake? Sorry, sometimes I come on a little strong"

"I was going to say brave" Bucky said before he could stop it. 

"Sorry - what?"

Bucky sighed uncomfortably "You are brave for wanting to shake my hand. That's all I meant."

You set your coffee down, crossed your arms and leaned one hip against the counter. Still frowning you asked "Why?"

Bucky blinked at you. You didn't seem like an idiot, and at this point everyone knew him and his history. "Because I'm an assassin. Or I was. Most people know better than to get close to me" 

You pursed you lips and thought about this. You took a drink of your coffee. "Ok. Well, are you going to kill me?"

What the - "No, of course not!"

You nodded "Well that's good to hear. Do you have any plans to kill me in the future, that you know of at least. Plans change of course."

Is this woman for real? "No!"

You smiled a bit. "Ok, well then as far as I'm concerned you are not a threat to me and so I'll take my chances. Besides, even you are a threat you are awfully dreamy so I don't think I would mind" You picked up your cup, threw him a wink and walked out of the kitchen laughing.

Bucky stood there dumbfounded, watching you leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Moving right along! I am giving them more of a back story than I thought but it feels right. Don't worry we will get back to the danger later!!

His second interaction with you was more of a personal one.

You had woke up to the familiar ache in your back and lower abdomen. 

'Well this can't be right. Didn't I just have a period? Damn I need to get one of those apps to track it'

You eased out of bed and went to find a heating pad and some meds. You had suffered from terrible cramps when you were younger, but then when you started on a birth control pills they got considerably better. Then, because you are a giant moron, you stopped them. What a mistake. 

You found the heating pad and the Ibuprofen. You took the meds and crept towards the couch.

You moaned in pain as you waited for the pills to kick in. 

'Man, fuck this shit' you thought. Tears sprang to your eyes as another wave of pain washed over you.

"Um, are you ok?"

You opened your eyes and saw James, no he wants to be called Bucky, standing there watching you warily.

"Oh yeah, um just experiencing the monthly gift of being a woman" You tried to give a laugh but it came out more of a wheeze than anything.

"Ah I see. Is it always this painful?"

You nodded "More or less. Sometimes this helps and sometimes not"

Bucky came closer and had a concerned look on his face. "Is there anything I can do?"

God, of course he had to say that when your emotions were a freakin wreck. Next thing you know you'd be balling at the sight of a puppy for crying out loud.

"Well sometimes it helps if I watch a movie or something. Not helps really, but takes my mind off it"

"Sure, I don't really have much going on. What did you have in mind"

You wince and grab your stomach "It doesn't matter"

Bucky gets up to thumb through the array of movies that Stark has. He settled on one you hadn't seen for a while, popped it in and joined you on the couch again.

"Thanks Bucky, you don't have to stay with me."

Silence passed, before he replied very quietly "I know...I wanted to"

You grinned a little, feeling the meds finally kick in and you were getting drowsy. As you were drifting off to sleep, you unknowingly reached your hand up and grabbed his hand.

Bucky stared at your joined hands for a while. He then took the time to study your face. Freckles were sprinkled on your nose and forehead, not too many though. You had straight blonde hair. You were quite short, and looked even smaller under the blanket. But you still had the appropriate amount of curves - not that he was looking of course. 

You were snoring softly, and as Bucky watched you sleep he felt a stirring inside that he hadn't in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Chapter 4 finally, life got too busy. Enjoy! Also as I was writing this I got confused with who's view I was writing this from. I think I fixed all errors but if there are some just pretend they aren't there!

"How hard can this be? I was an assassin. I wasn't and still am not afraid of anything!"

Steve grinned "Well buddy, you obviously like her a lot. Feelings tend to complicate things."

Bucky scoffed "What if she says no?"

Steve stared at Bucky, incredulously "Really? Have you not seen the way she looks at you?"

"No - I guess I was too busy looking at her" Bucky muttered.

Steve smiled and clapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder "Go get her, pal"

\----------

You were sitting at the table working on your lap top when you saw Bucky approach you rather cautiously.

"Hey Bucky! How's it going?"

He smiled nervously "Uh...It's Ok"

An awkward silence followed - for longer than what was deemed socially appropriate.

"Um. Anything I can help you with?" You asked politely.

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah - well, no - I mean you wouldn't be HELPING me persay. Not that you need to do me any favors of course"

You cocked your head to one side "It's ok Buck, I won't bite. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if I could take you out on a date"

Your mouth dropped open and you stared at him. Bucky's eyes went wide and he immediately started back pedaling.

"I mean, I was just asking - I totally understand if you don't. I am or was an a-"

"Of course I will!" You said with a rush of air.

Bucky grinned back at you with a big dopey grin on his face.

\-----------------

He wanted to take you somewhere elegant and expensive - you deserved it of course, but he didn't want to scare you off. He opted for one of those restaurants where everyone sits at a table and a chef makes the food right in front of you. It was still nicer - but fun at the same time. 

When it was over, he actually walked you back to your room Most of your dates ended up with you trying to fend off prying hands. It was probably the best date you had been on in a long time you decided - and you told him that.

"Thanks Bucky - I really enjoyed myself tonight. It was really refreshing to go on a date and not expect to have the guy try to get into my pants at the end" You said as you searched for your keys.

Bucky frowned "I would never try to do that"

You gave him a reassuring smile. "I know - you and Steve are from a different era. Like I said - it's very refreshing"

You finally found your keys and turned to thank him again. "I had a really great time - thanks again"

"My pleasure. Um, if it is Ok - I would like to take you out again sometime?"

You bit back a happy squeal and just smiled at him. "I would love that" And then on an impulse, you stood up on your tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

\--------------------------

After that, the two of you were inseparable. You two were the perfect mix - he provided the strength and stability that you lacked, and you helped him get out and experience things he missed during the HYDRA years. 

Bucky was uncomfortable going out of course, the public was mixed on their perception of him, but you never seemed to mind. In fact, you almost seemed like you wanted to show Bucky off, and invite people to see how the persona of the Winter Soldier is much different than Bucky Barnes.

You were out at the zoo one day and as you were admiring the leopards, a snort made you both look.

A middle age man was sneering at Bucky. 

"You should be locked up with the other monsters. You are an insult to the American Army!"

You felt your blood boil, and clench your eeth to hold back your anger. 

"Sir, perhaps you haven't been properly educated. The brainwashing that he -'"

The man turned eyes to you and shouted at you instead.

"No amount of so called brain washing excuses the blood on his hands! He's nothing but a murderous monster!"

You stepped forward and got in the man's face.  
"Listen here you stupid son of a bitch. This man has a heart of fucking gold. You better thank your lucky stars that it wasn't ME that they captured and tortured because I wouldn't be able to stand here and listen to some fuck wad spew trash that he knows nothing about. No, if it was me I would kick your ass so hard it would send you to Asgard so you could tell Thor how much of an asshole you are and he could send you back to me for round 2!"

The man's face burned bright red. 

"You little bitch. You think you can protect him from everyone who doesn't believe the garbage SHIELD sells? You better fucking think again"

You were so overwhelmed with rage that you didn't see him rear his hand back, ready to hit you. What you did see was the man's face change from anger to shock and...fear?

Bucky had grabbed the man's hand with his metal one. He had a deadly look in his eye that you very,very rarely saw. 

"I would suggest you rethink your move. I may not be controlled by HYDRA anymore but I have no qualms about making you disappear if you lay one finger on her" he said in a quiet, low voice.

Bucky moved his body in between yours and the Asshole and stared him down.

The Asshole took one more look at you and scoffed off. 

Bucky turned back to you, surprised to see you near tears.

"Jenna, no - he isn't worth it. I've heard worse trust me" he murmured, wrapping you in his arms.

"God, I just can't believe - they don't even KNOW you. Fuck" you sniffed, wiping your eyes. 

Bucky put his face in your hair and inhaled your scent. 

"Come on, let's get out of here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **looks through binoculars** I think I see some smut ahead!


End file.
